


La Llorona y El Músico Frustrado (poema)

by ThatfatuousGirl



Category: Coco (2017)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatfatuousGirl/pseuds/ThatfatuousGirl
Summary: Poema basado en Imelda y Héctor Rivera, y en lo ocurrido durante la película.
Relationships: Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Kudos: 3





	La Llorona y El Músico Frustrado (poema)

Cada noche en su cuarto  
Le pesa demasiado  
La ausencia del hombre que,  
De su lado,  
Se fue y no volvió.

De lo que fue su amado,  
Del pasado, de antaño,  
Ningún rastro quedó.  
Y la llorona, pensando,  
dijo:  
"Con otra mujer se mudó".  
Desde ese día, esta llorona enviudó.

Pero la foto  
Donde está aquel que se marchó  
De la lluvia de ella,  
De un sollozo roto,  
Sin querer se manchó.

Un día, la música desapareció.  
La foto se rompió.  
El silencio limpió  
La felicidad que antes se vio.

Y así pasaron años,  
Los zapatos, a mano.  
Y ella un imperio construyó:  
A una familia unió.

Mas un día, la voz voraz se calló.  
No cabe duda:  
Socorro en sus brazos la tomó.  
Un susurro y se murió.

En un lugar oscuro despertó.  
Entre gritos entendió  
Que al mundo de los muertos ascendió.

No sabía, ni creía,  
Que volvería  
A ver su rostro.  
No sé imaginaba,  
Que alguien, cuán Penélope,  
La esperaba orgulloso.

No espero palabra,  
Verlo dos segundos le bastaba.

No aceptaría ni ruegos ni excusas.  
Imelda a escucharlo se rehúsa.

No haría caso a las añoranzas  
De su corazón,  
Ni a las alabanzas de ese amor  
Que tanto la había llenado de dolor.

Imelda se apartó,  
Y tan solo lo dejó.  
No supo que en su interior, a él lo mató.

Y así el músico frustrado  
Volvió a quedarse varado  
Con una sola misión  
Para no perder la esperanza y la ilusión.

Cruzar el puente y ver a Coco  
Lo tenía un poco más que loco.  
Volver a ver, aunque fuera un poco,  
Al pasado de una canción a coro;  
"Récuerdame" y sus ojos  
Llenos de melancolía  
Porque ahora él no era más que un despojo  
Olvidado y ya sin rostro.

Y en su desesperación,  
Un día un niño hizo su aparición.  
¿Quién diría que aquel  
Iba a rescatar  
A Héctor en su triste cantar?  
Su nombre era Miguel.  
Su ángel, cree él.

Del olvido lo salvó.  
Coco pronto despertó  
Lo vivido recordó.  
Y Héctor ya no falleció;  
El olvido no lo borró.

Y un día de muertos ocurrió  
Que el músico frustrado y la llorona  
Uno en los brazos del otro corrió.  
Y el casi olvidado se rió.  
Porque por fin con su hija se encontró.  
Y en los brazos de ambas se acurrucó.  
Y así, el puente por fin cruzó.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Recuerdo que cuando la película salió, estaba completamente obsesionada. Sobretodo, me había fascinado el personaje de Héctor. 
> 
> Últimamente volví a ver la película y me volví a enganchar, aunque no estoy tan obsesionada como aquella vez (aunque sí me pegué mi maratón de fanfics, algunos que no había leído y otros que volví a leer después de mucho tiempo). Así que se me ocurrió este poema. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
